Resume
by GeneralAmpersand
Summary: With the 2011 Murders solved, Soji had returned to the quiet life, apprehensively waiting to return to his parents. However, after an unfortuate incident, he is stuck in Inaba, a new string of murders plaguing the peacful ville.
1. Resume

**Yay. The first chapter. IT's always an exciting day... kidding aside, here's the first but hopefully not the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soji Seta, his silver, matte grey hair sticking to the sides of his head, wiped his hand across both eyes, the light colored irises barely open. It was early in the morning, around 6:30, to be exact; and his mind was blank for the exact reason. The lukewarm water, while refreshing, wasn't pushing life into the stiff body, only furthering to sooth him into another level of lethargy. He stood against the tiled wall, his head hanging down, breathing slowly, the rhythmic beating of his heart occupying his mind. A voice sounded from the far depths of his mind, it familiar, bringing on a shadow.

"Soji-san!" There it was again, beckoning him to something that he could never originally fathom. "Soji-san. Get out of the shower, now!" It was only the voice of Ryotaro Dojima, his guardian for the past year. That's what it was, the last day in the town of Inaba, a tumultuous town, yet it held something for him. He didn't bother ignoring the voice any further, choosing to exit the small bathroom. It would be the last day he would see both Dojima and little Nanako, his young cousin.

One foot stepped out, the small mat on the floor absorbing any of the excess water that fell of his body. Wrapping a towel around himself, he continued to leave the area, moving out into the living area of small house, only the owner of the place occupying the combined kitchen and recreational room.

"Good to see you're up."

"No thanks to you."

"Heh. It's your last day. Why not start it off well?"

"Well? Whatever." He grabbed his mug, the one that Dojima had given to him, a personal momento, earlier in the year. The coffee pot, a usual spot of congregation for the workaholic family, was full, only one cup gone from the black liquid. Soji filled his, taking a small sip of the pyrrhic liquid. "What time are you going to take me to the train station?"

"Not going to."

"What do you mean?"

"Change of plans. Your parents are going to come into town to pick you up. They have some business in the city near here. Said it'd be easier for both of us."

"When they coming?"

"Later in the day. Probably a little after dinner."

"So, that gives me more time to say goodbye. Yay…"

"You don't want to say goodbye?"

"Would you? That's a stupid question…"

"No it's not. I would feel apprehensive about leaving a large friend base I just got, you know. I remember at the beginning of the year… When you and that one kid, um… Yosuke Hanamura, were brought to the police station."

"Hehe."

"You could see them again, too. It's not like you will be leaving them forever…" A sound of a door creaking interrupted him, breaking off the conversation. Almost as if trying to be stealthy, the young cousin had been trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Nanako-kun's up."

"We'll have to leave our talk at that. She's all ready feeling horrible about it and really wants you to stay."

"I can imagine."

"You've gotten really close to everyone in town, you know… More social than I was at your age."

"I wonder why?"

"I'll ignore that and leave you alone. Breakfast is in the fridge if you want it. Clean up after you're done."

"Thanks." Ryotaro didn't bother give him a response and walked off into the small bathroom, leaving him alone. It was around 7:00, the sun easily shining upon the city. Unusual, considering how dark and gloomy the town often was, thanks to the rampant overcastting clouds or massive sheets of fog that permeated the entire area; still, all that was going to start changing. The town owed them a great debt. Surprising him, the polyphonic ring tone of his cell phone rang out, a text message having entered his inbox.

"Hey. Come down to Junes when you can."

-Yosuke

He was expecting something like this. A leaving party or something to help him remember the times he had, depressing him further. Quickly working his fingers over the number pad, he gave a reply, nothing fantastic. Hell, it was a little cut-and-dry, almost out of his usual character. Soji left the residential area, his spring recreation welcoming the cool atmosphere. He would check by Chie's house, of course. She would probably be at Junes, all ready waiting for him to show, but it couldn't hurt to check at her place.

* * *

Yosuke and Kanji sat across from each other, loudly arguing of something as Rise, Teddie and Yukiko were getting a few things together, a little celebration set up in the food court of the massive mega-store. The mood they shared was different from the porcelain façade they all wore. Sadly, they all hated what they were doing. It was basically a push that would send their friend further away from Inaba, hundreds of miles at that.

"Where's Chie-chan?"

"She's at her house, waiting for Soji-kun. She's going to be the one who brings us here."

"Wow. She's off easy. Why are we stuck here doing all the regular work and getting the place ready? Knowing Chie-chan, I be she is sleeping still."

"Probably."

"She's got the most important job of us all."

"To flirt with Soji-kun?" Almost everyone rolled their eyes, both Rise and Teddie laughing. Everyone knew about their relationship, no matter how much Chie tried to keep it under wraps.

"Come on and help me with this. Kanji-kun, you too."

"God…" The blonde-haired male stood up, dark circles embedded underneath his eye lids. All of them were tired, if not stressed. Naoto walked up on them, a few different food items underneath her small arms. She sat a few things down upon a table, yawning largely as rubbed both eyes. The ambiguous girl had taken a few strides to be more feminine, starting with dressing more like a female. Although her taste in clothes was a little far-fetched than the usual norm, it was a start. Both Naoto and Kanji had started getting close to each other, hanging out and socializing with one another. Most of the time, you could not find them apart from the other, as if they had each become a half of the same circle.

"Naoto-chan. Glad you could join us."

"Was that sarcastic? Please, it's early."

"All right. But, thanks for bringing a few extra things. I don't believe that we need anything else."

"Oh Naoto-kun…" shouted Teddie from across the way. He was beaming from ear to ear, his perfect hair held in place, defying the wind that swept across the plaza. Table umbrellas gently blew, the matted cloth swishing up and down.

"What's with him?"

"It's a party, what else?" Both girls shared a few small laughs, all trying to wake up and cheer up at the same time. Anything to forget the looming feeling that held its long head above them, all that would destroy each other's connection with them, only a few tethers of communication keeping them within contact. Both continued getting ready for the party, if you could call it that. It was more a celebration, or a going-away notice. Sad, none the less.

* * *

Chie sat in her room, the green jumpsuit jacket hanging from the stained wooden door that blocked off the hallway to each other's room. She was alone; her parents had gone out for breakfast, leaving the teenager to fend for herself. But, she was just fine with that task, as she had an important job to do. And the doorbell rang, breaking her blank and tired mind away from the swirling abyss of nothingness, and the brunette girl went down to answer it.

Peering out the small porthole in the top of the door, she smiled. The grey haired male that stood before he was expected, and all of them anticipated that he would visit her house before listening to the text that Yosuke was suppose to send.

"Soji-kun", she spoke, swinging the door wide. "Good to see you this morning."

"You too. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She closed the door behind him, leaving them awkwardly smirking at each other in the silent house. Both searched the nooks and crannies for a conversation or ice-breaker, nothing popping up or making itself evident. "So…" she started. "What brings you around this fine day?"

"Nothing much. It's my last day, you know."

"Yeah…" She was trying to avoid that, instantly unsuccessful in her pathetic attempts. For her, it was the worst news she had heard all year, beating every other instant that had happened in their adventures. "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know. My parents are coming into town after they visit Okina City."

"Weren't you supposed to take the train?"

"Originally, I was. I guess this gives me a little more time to hang with you guys. I was going to leave before noon."

"Really? This is the first I've heard of that."

"Sorry. I just didn't really want any big deal made out of me leaving. I probably couldn't handle that."

"…" Her mind ran rampant with thoughts, the news mentally disturbing to her. _"How could he not tell us the original plan? I thought we were all friends, no secrets lost between us… I can't believe it." _

"Chie, please. Don't get mad. I did it for you."

"No, you selfishly did it for your own sake."

"Hey, don't snap at me! You think this is what I want to happen? I-I…I love it here, okay? If it were up to me, I wouldn't leave."

"Then why don't you ask to stay? Please, for me?"

"I doubt my parents would agree. They would sacrifice anything for the sake of their business or job or whatever. It's getting very frustrating." The conversation had fallen in the wrong direction, taking a wrenching turn towards where both of them had been trying to steer away from.

"…"

"…Sorry for the sobering news. I didn't mean to get this started with you, at least not today." She laughed, quickly, in her head, the young man trying his hardest to revert the conversation to its start.

"Where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink?"

"Thanks but no. We have to get down to Junes in a second. Yosuke wants me for something." He squinted his eyes, turning slowly to directly face the girl. "You're in on this aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see." That was more than reassuring for him, as he loved secrets and the enigmatic way a person could act in the presence of one. It was one of the most annoying things, or so he thought. "Now, you want to leave now or what?"

"Tired of me already?"

"That's not what I meant…" The little head-games both played were exhausting, and it showed especially on Chie, with her out of it most of the time. However, this was because she was unaccustomed to having someone close like Soji. Preferably, she would take the stress over the loneliness. Shaking her head, she left towards the door, her jacket still hanging on the door in her room. Taking a step outside, she realized she would need it.

"In a rush?"

"Well, you said we should leave pretty soon."

"Still, we could just chill for a second or two. They probably aren't expecting us anytime, you know?"

"Not really… Besides, how would you know if it's more than Yosuke?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I forgot that I don't have any more friends than you and him."

"Argg…."

"I'm kidding. I'll go, okay. But, do you need your jacket? You look quite a bit cold."

"I can get it." She started back for the entrance.

"No, it's fine; why not let me get it?"

"Because it is my room. I don't need you rifling through it, just for my coat."

"You could tell me where it is."

"Still, I don't want you to go through the trouble. It will only take me a quick second anyway." She pushed past him, moving up the stair with loud, resounding steps. It echoed downstairs, sounding as if the entire ceiling would collapse. True to her word, she returned only ten seconds later, running as always. "See?"

"Okay. You got it. Ready?"

"You know it. Let's go, before we're too late."

"Late?" But, she didn't give him a reply. Chie had already run outside and to the sidewalk, jogging in place as she waited for Soji to catch up with her. _"Lively as always, even if it's seven in the morning." _By then, it was eight.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Seta sat side-by-side, driving a clean, white SUV through the winding highway roads of the countryside, only a few hundred miles out of Okina city. It was a silent trip, no music occupying their ears, no talk-show feeding their thoughts. Both were alien to the couple, a serious, trite group that preferred the solo appeal of their jobs to anything else in the world, let alone their son. However, both seldom spoke to the boy as they were often too busy, a choice they had decided upon early after he was born. All came from a family of workaholics, with Soji showing many signs that he would be the same. As a father, Mr. Seta could ask for nothing else.

He gently tapped the steering wheel as it cruised along, his eyes following the yellow road marker that painted the dilapidated asphalt that ran through the majestic countryside. Hypnotic and mysterious, it formed small swirls that danced for him.

"Tetsuo! Are you watching the road?" Mrs. Seta had been looking at him, his face lost in a daze that started to droop into a lethargic, cumbersome state that threatened to knock the man unconscious. In turn, they would drive off the road and crash, all of which was unappealing to both.

"Sorry. I was just zoning out for a moment."

"Be careful, okay? You'll get that 'highway hypnosis' or something. You know what that does to people in cars, right?"

"Yes, Miichi. I do."

"Hey, I care. That's all."

"I know, Miichi. I know." They kept driving along, the highway markers silently and slowly giving off hints towards their destination, Okina City only hundreds of miles away from where they were.

* * *

Both elevators raced up along each other, Chie and Soji lazily lying against the wooden paneling of the machine box, it slowly creeping up to the food court on the top level. Each floor pinged as the box rose up. Before long, both stood in front of the sliding doors, watching as the overcast skies pushed around the top of the world, rain gently threatening to scare everyone into the mega-store. Odd, considering the weather had taken a sudden turn for the worst. Still, both of them casually walked into the elements.

"Glad you could join us", yelled Yosuke from across the way, all of them taking shelter underneath on of the massive benches with the hanging rain guards. A drop hit the grey concrete, splashing lightly as another and another joined it. Slow and wispy, it gave the feeling of a certain mist, only serving to refresh the town.

"We're not late, I think…?"

"No, you're not. Just saying."

"Get over here, you two. Before both of you get pneumonia or something." Upon the tables behind the group were scattered amounts of foods and snacks, all waiting for them to feast upon them. Still, none of them actually had the appetite for the foods, them only garnering the attention of a few passerbies.

"So, what you want to do? We didn't invite you up here just to stand around."

"Really? But what if I want to?"

"Don't be smart." It was Yukiko who had said this, smiling, or rather stifling an outburst of laughter, as she said this. "Look at what we have set up for you, too." She pushed them down on to the bench, sitting them across from the others in their grade. Naoto and Kanji sat next to each other, closely watching Soji.

"So, we going to eat?"

"Go ahead", said Soji, pushing the plates out of his area. The small cup of coffee had done its job, filling him on acrid liquid rather than a normal breakfast should have.

"You guys don't want anything to eat?" He continued to push the foods away, shaking his head as he did. "How about you Chie-chan?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Wow you guys. We set this nice party up for you-"

"Don't you mean him?" Chie, confused, looked back and forth, smiling widely at the young boy who sat next to him.

"Of course we mean 'him'. Sorry to include you, you know, make you feel like you are important. Sorry about that." He rolled his eyes while saying, Yosuke frowning all the while. His sarcasm never broke to bother the two.

"Pissed or something?"

"Nope, Obvious-chan."

"That's only cute for a little, you know. After a while, it just starts to wear thin and get a little annoying."

"To you."

"To everyone. Honestly, just be quiet." The unnecessary arguing was a common thing between the two; it wasn't a cry for attention, but rather a brother-sisterly contest of right and wrong, a sibling rivalry between those only-children who could never experience such things normally.

"Sorry about tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. You, of all people, should know that this would have happened." Yukiko was sane enough to try and continue without the two others. She generally helped with leading the group, having the patience to work with all the incessant little idiosyncrasies that proceeded with the mix-matched group.

"Don't worry about it", replied the smiling Soji. "I wasn't expecting anything else. It's not like I want you guys worrying about me or acting any different. That would just… worsen the experience."

"Leave that whole bad taste in your mouth?"

"Pretty much. I don't need your pity, nor do I need the sad factor of realization. I'm sorry if it sounds cold, but that's really how I feel it."

"Soji-kun, I really don't want you being so depressing, not today", shouted Chie, interrupting the pointless fight she was enveloped in. Of course, both were eavesdropping, or at least putting on a grand façade for the rest of them. Nothing new, just their general tricks and annoying quirks.

"I'm not depressed."

"Well, I don't want you depressing anyone here. That includes me."

"I wasn't planning to. My mistake if it sounded like that." And the rest of the day, or at least morning, continued as such, a nonchalant explosion of character that would serve to push the normal passerby away, only welcoming those associated with the group of eight. Everyone would try to speak over the last, leading to a massive outcry of attention, all directed at the grey-haired boy who simply smiled and watched. The mask he wore was starting to fissure and crack, almost as if it couldn't stand the pressure of the day.

* * *

Dojima rested his head in his hand, slowly waking himself up. He was on his fifth, no sixth, cup of coffee, the small black drink barely making an effort to help him gather himself. It was an odd day, giving the town a lethargic feel, except for a few areas of concentration, it slept in, although the clock slowly ticked down the minutes, noon languidly approaching. Nanako had visited him, asking something nonsensical, and then the small girl returned to her room, almost as if were an instantaneous reaction, her previous actions slightly sleep-walk-ish. But, he threw the thought aside, returning to the business beforehand; that is, he was going to slightly prepare for Soji's parents, slightly cleaning up the small house. His head faltered and fell over, sleep slowly falling into his body. And the phone rang, instantly shooting him upward. He stared at it, almost stupidly, letting it ring three times. Finally, his common sense kicked in, a long arm shooting out to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" He slurred the words. Almost to an unintelligible point.

"Detective Dojima-san?"

"Speaking. How can I help you?"

"…Sir, we need you to get down to the station. It's very important. Something has come up."

"What?"

"A murder. The first in a few months."

"Murder." The word mulled around in his head, taking over five seconds to register what had happened, what was said. It was a word that he had once known, that he had once had in his "bed"; rather, it was a time of peace since the discovery of the murderer, all the heavy crimes leaving familiarity since previous times. "Murder…?" With a second thought, he snapped into his "mindset". "Where did it happen?!"

"Sir, somewhere around the highway entrance, north side of town. We have a few units on standby, waiting for the call. Another or two are at the crime scene. They've enclosed it off and are waiting for you there."

"All right. I'll be down there in sec. Get my Junior down there, too. Also, check the area prisons. Make sure that Adachi is in his max. cell."

"Yes, sir. I'll have Miyazi down at the scene in minutes."

"Thanks." He hung the phone and turned around, the T.V. on in the background. How Nanako snuck behind her back, he couldn't fathom. But, upon looking at the small digital clock on the microwave, he gave a silent, stilted gasp. It was well over 3:00 P.M., his slight dozing-off proving more of a deeper sleep than originally anticipating. But, the young daughter hadn't bothered showing herself around the small home, hiding away from the older man. He didn't look for her and left, grabbing his black coat on the way out of the door. The small SUV roared to life, backing on to the road and turning away. From a shaded window in the house, Nanako solemnly watched the white vehicle disappear out of sight.

Dojima arrived at the scene, turning of the main road. Four other men waited for him, lingering pointlessly around. However, his partner wasn't around, her car nowhere to be seen. Almost as soon as he mentioned it, a small black hybrid drove up, buzzing along as it slowed to creep, pulling up next to his own car. His new Junior slowly got out of the car, heading down to greet the group.

"Hey, Juniko-chan! Over here." She smiled, waving at him as she came. Juniko Miyazi was a 35 year-old woman who had spent most of her life working as a Junior detective. She was not beautiful, but slightly cute, nothing out of the ordinary. However, what made her stand out was her ability and personality. She was aluminous in every aspect, sterling in intelligence. The girl had excelled in school, getting a full ride through what ever college she had hoped to attend. Within a few years, she had risen through her ranks in the police force; her subordinates were, however, negative to her, resulting in quite of bit of unrest between her and her superiors. Thus the reason she was still a Junior detective.

"Dojima-san. Good to see you this afternoon." His hair was a mess, paling in comparison to the shoulder-length black strands of well-kempt hair. She was smiling wide, a congenial feeling in her.

"You too." Both were the same age, take a few years. Both complemented each other, looking like a couple rather than partners.

"So, what do we got here?"

"Don't know. Been waiting for you to show. However, the guys ahead have been checking the area for witnesses. Nothing yet…"

"Oh, well." They came up to the yellow tape, a few police cruisers sitting around the scene. Another car was with them, a dark colored sedan, brand new. Blood was splattered around the ground near the wheels, the sanguine liquid growing as it spread upon the grass off to the side of the road.

"Hey, Tate-san. What's the good word?"

"Dojima-sensei." Tate Ruki was one of the trainees that were under Dojima's supervision. Both got along well, having a few years of work underneath their belts. "Can't say there's any good news, but we got the bodies all ready for you."

"Bodies? There's more than one?"

"Yeah. There were two that were killed. A man and a woman. We haven't found the means of murder. Nothing on the bodies."

"Did you guys check over them?"

"Just a quick look."

"All right. We'll get a better look." Both moved in, looking with apprehension at the two bodies that lie face down into the ground. There was blood, yet there were no visible means of how they were killed. It was like the murders that had occurred in the previous months, all the odd perceptions filled.

"Boss. You want me to check the I.D.?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to go see if Tata-san had found anything." He marched off, leaving the young girl behind. Juniko moved towards the bodies, carefully moving the bodies of both different people. Stopping herself, she grabbed the wallet and checked the purse of the woman, both surprisingly still on their persons. Even the money was remaining, a few crisp bills standing out amongst the silver and gold plastic cards. Grabbing the laminated license card, she held up to her face and studied the printed words. They both read Tetsuo and Miichi Seta. For Juniko, both of the names didn't ring a single bell. She would tell Dojima and then have him look over the bodies.

* * *

Soji had left Junes around 2:00, after wasting more time than he should have listening to the morose comments and pointless arguments of his comrades. More than that, he realized, or was reassured, how much he would miss the group, their antics and just how much excitement they had brought into his life. Even his relationship with Chie would change, leaving him with something to be desired. She would probably end up with another guy, while him with another girl. Sure, they had both decided to continue dating until it got to "that point" but he could already tell how awkward it would be.

He had decided to shop, or rather bum around the town's shopping district. Finding nothing appealing, he decided to visit the Samegawa Riverbed. Take a stroll and immerse himself in the town's environment one more time, getting a better feel before leaving. Sure, it would only serve to further depress him, but it was then and now that he would rather feel.

Chie had decided to continue with out with him, leaving the other six people behind to clean up or do whatever they would do. She was more than glad to leave them, annoyed to spend her time detracting away from Soji's. There was an uncomfortable silence that loomed around their heads. Talking wasn't anything that they had wanted to do. Eloquently, she opened her mouth, stuttering something inarticulate; his phone attracted his attention away from the girl stumbling to gather up what little composition she had left. It was a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Seta-san?" It was a high-pitched voice, only a year or so older than his own. The number was an unfamiliar one.

"This is him. May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness." He coughed, clearing his throat. "My name is Niji Yoko, an officer under your guardian, Dojima-san."

"Hmm…"

"I'm supposed to relay to you that he has something for you down at the highway. There was an incident and you need to see him."

"What happened?"

"A murder. The identities of the bodies are disclosed to the public. However, it's important for you to know."

"Why? Do I know them?"

"… You'll see upon going down there." His voice abated a little, almost as if it held some sadness or pity. He couldn't tell. "Dojima is down by the highway at the north side of town. They've sectioned it off as much as they could so it should be easier to get to them."

"Well, thank you for the news."

"Yes. You're welcome. Please, just don't keep Dojima-san waiting. He is expecting you immediately." With haste, the young officer hung up, almost as if he had wished to end the conversation.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What was the phone call about?" She pressed him with an interesting amount of pressure, an eager smile spreading across his face. Sadly, Chie had misunderstood what was happening.

"A murder." He said it with a flat tone, almost as if it was hard to say. It's not as if they all thought they had brought about world peace, just that they had reduced the amount of trouble that would be in Inaba.

"Murder? What happened?"

"I don't know. He just said that something had happened down by the highway. No specifics or anything."

"Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. We just have to go now. My uncle's expecting me right as we speak."

"Okay. Wanna race to the highway?" He didn't bother an answer to her asinine question. He only smiled and shook his head.

They both arrived at the scene, all the police cars and crime paraphernalia obviously marking where it had happened. A few different people marched and buzzed busily around the area, many different suits and colors flashing before the two. Soji easily spotted Dojima and his new partner amongst the others, moving his way towards the two. Soji and Juniko hadn't formally, let alone casually, met or introduced each other, the unfamiliar stranger making him uncomfortable. They all still remembered what had happened with Adachi, a case that was soon forgotten by all but a select few.

"Soji-kun. Glad to finally meet you." Juniko smiled, interesting considering the circumstances.

"Ah, you must me Juniko Miyazi." He extended a hand, his personality a little more sobering than her's.

"Yes. Your uncle is quite the fellow. I'm glad I was assigned under him. He's a little more tolerable than my last boss."

"Oh, come on Juniko. We don't have time for that anyway." He grabbed Soji by the shoulder and pulled him away from both women. Immediately, they started talking about some nonsense.

"Are you and Dojima-san's nephew dating?" It was a quick question, almost accusing her of nothing.

"Yup. We've been together for a few months. How come?"

"No reason really. I was just wondering, especially since you came along with him. Just a little curious, I guess."

"Hmm."

"Don't worry. I'm not making a big deal out of it."

"You have something for Dojima-san, don't you?" She shot that question out of her ass, bothering her with something pointless. No matter how smart she appeared, she was still a gossiper, a bothersome one at that. Even more, she was easy to read.

"Wow, you're a friendly one, aren't you?"

Dojima brought the young boy out of ear-shot, stopping him near the white SUV. He couldn't tell if his face was sad or happy; it was an indifferent mask. Beyond him, two bodies draped in body bags sat, no wind bothering them. The blood that was on the ground had been cleaned away, leaving the area spotless.

"Soji-san. I have some bad news for you."

"Can it wait? Today's not the best day. My parents are probably on their way here."

"No, you don't understand. Your parents…" He cleared his throat, a single tear welling up in his eye. "They were killed. They are the murder victims."

"What?" The words didn't register to him. But, he believed them. And, after taking a follow-up glance at the covered bodies, confirmed it.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Finally, My P4 story. Please, tell me what you guys think of it! -AMP**


	2. Scrutinize

**I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I know, i know, but i have tons of things im doing right now... But you didn't come for stupid excuses. Anyway... enjoy.**

* * *

"Soji-kun", whined Nanako, using his full name rather than the usual nickname she had given him. "Please come out of your room." She banged her clenched fist on the wooden door, her voice filling the small void that had surrounded him from the last day. Actually, it would be donning on the 49 hour, just over two days since they had heard the faithful news, Soji almost turning speechless instantly. Although he was the only one amongst his friends to go, the word quickly got out, spreading like wildfire through the small town. At first, the police had tried to sway the people into believe that it was an accident, just a horrible happening that befell a few unlucky travelers. However, the report of murder got out, the fact barely hiding itself. This threw the entire town into an uproar, the event of the previous year still lingering in their minds; at least, the evidence that people had been murdered was still fresh. The exact events weren't remembered at all, the last month that absorbed the world in the fog all but completely apparent in their psyche.

Young Nanako had taken the news the best, barely having known either her aunt or uncle. Of course, she had felt bad about it; her family, the parents of her precious "big bro" had passed away, or rather, were murdered. She, too, cried for a short amount of time, leaving the others for her own sad state. However, that was a little while ago, her over the subtle amount of trauma that occurred.

Dojima was, though, a different story completely. Actually, he took it as bad as Soji, almost worst. Around the children, he wore a thin mask, the paper face falling apart whenever his mind entered a more complex train of thought. Just the fact that he was hiding his true feelings was sobering. Soji, who only came down for the amenities that he needed, saw through the tough act, his face faltering upon the sight. Also, as an astute observation, both children had noticed a few extra bottles of sake flitting around the house, the kitchen overwhelmed with the strong bouquet of exotic alcohols. The past two days were filled with a slurred ranting, the jumbled words falling out of his mouth with gusto. They went into the long hours of the night, Dojima shouting at the invisible demons that stirred around his head, compulsive sobbing coming shortly after. Capricious judgment and actions surrounded him, a few broken paintings and vases scattered around the unkempt floor.

Lastly were Soji's friends. He hadn't spoken to any of them in the past two days, finding sanctuary in his own house rather than in the company of his peers. More so than sad, the collective of teens were surprised, speechless. It was an enigma, a random murder that couldn't be considered anything but that. Yet, it had a certain air around it, perhaps because of the extenuating circumstances that had surrounded the town only a few months past. And because of the situation of the murder, they had all decided to meet up and discuss it; however, because of the funeral, they all had to cancel their appointment. Besides, they could only marginally make progress unless Soji was with them. Still, the rain never tried to cease, only adding to the town's new feeling of distraught.

"Big Bro. Please come out. Dojima is getting ready and we'll be leaving in a few minutes. We can't be late to the funeral."

"…"

"Nanako-chan", yelled a voice from downstairs, one unfamiliar to both her and Soji. It was feminine, a light contrast compared to the gruff voice that Dojima could call his. "Is Soji-san ready to come down?"

"Not yet. Just give him a few more minutes. I don't think that we should have to-"

"We don't have time to let him sit around and cry." That was Dojima, his voice more bitter than the day past. He had a slight swagger in his speech, a drink or two already in his system. "If we stay any longer, we'll miss the service."

"Dojima-kun, don't push him right now. It's not the best time for this. It could lead to something down the road, some trauma or something." It was the detective's partner, Juniko Miyazi, her entanglement to Dojima allowing her to suitably follow the man around wherever he was. But as of late, she was slowly regretting knowing him during the short time after the incident.

"I understand that, but he has to realize that there are other people that have certain feelings about this, too. The world doesn't revolve around him."

"That's so selfish. How can you say that when you just want to put this whole incident behind you?" Dojima turned to her, a cruel frown upon his face.

"You don't even know how I feel about this. You have no room for speaking on this subject." The entire thing was, again, surreal to him, almost as if it was a repeat of another event, of his wife's murder. And that's when it finally connected. His only sister was killed, leaving him with just his daughter and nephew, the only two left with him, barely able to understand how the world had treated them. He felt betrayed by his life, the last five years living hell. Juniko looked at him, tears on the verge of breaking in her cornea. At first, Dojima only continued to give her the same look, but when she turned her back to him, he snapped out of it, turning his back as well. He left the house, the front door sliding with a resounding clack. Outside, the white SUV was started, the low rumble of the engine audible from every room in the house. Juniko slowly looked out at the man in the car, the rain distorting the windshield view. It had a fragmenting outlook, everything slowly running into an amalgamous nothing. She could feel the pain that he was going through.

Upon her arrival, she had read her partner's file, skimming through all the events that he had been through. From the death of his wife to the original betrayal of his other partner, the detective had seen it all. Almost like her-

"Ms…" Nanako walked slowly down the stairs, interrupting the thoughts of the female detective.

"Miyazi, but its okay if you call me Juniko. I know your father pretty well and I guess it would be wise to get to know you too."

"…Okay…" She said it rather as a confirmation to sooth herself; to her, strangers were always the worst, the young girl having the basic fears that one of her age were installed with. The older girl only thought that it was an initial thing. She would come around sooner or later and everything would be all right. "You can go ahead. I'll wait for Big… Soji-kun. He's coming down in a sec."

"Sure." She eyed her with not suspicion but with respect, wryly smiling as she tried to picture herself at that age. But, Nanako just watched the older with a prying eye, almost as if she was wishing the adult away. Taking the hint, Juniko turned and grabbed her coat from the kitchen counter, a few pairs of shoes accompanying them in the corner of the house. The black coat completed her morose look, a funeral gown that stood out compared to the ragged suit that Dojima wore. She left the house, moving into the rain. Nanako turned back to the stairs, the creak of the door signaling Soji's arrival.

The teenager, too, wore a suit, his handed down from a previous owner of the family. It was well kept, completely black and it seamlessly transitioned from the torso to the arms, an expensive suit; you could tell it belonged to a man of discerning taste from looks alone. Yet, he wore it with a slouch, the expensive cloth being clumped into huddled masses that gave the silky wave a messy ruffle. Slowly, the dark shoes clopped down the stairs, his face transfixed on the floor as both eyes were plastered forward. He passed by Nanako, the girl following him with a saddened gaze. Passing the kitchen, he didn't bother with his coat, the rain barely anything that he should concern himself with. A step behind, the young girl shielded her head from the pouring rain, the fat drops pelting her with considerable force. Autonomously, Soji moved into the back of the car, his wet clothes leaving an impressionable mark on the car's seats. The young girl followed suit, her face starting to depress.

"Took your damn time." Dojima's regularly calm voice pierced the quiet sound of the rain flitting on the windshield, a strong remembrance why they didn't enjoy him as an alcoholic. Now, the car stunk of sake and other drinks, a few wide-mouth bottles lying around the kitchen, as well as Soji's memory could serve. Even further, the way he spoke reminded him of his old teacher, the dead Morooka, or King Moron. It was a shuttering thought, so much so that he didn't grace the elder with a response.

"Leave him alone, Dojima-san. This isn't an appropriate time."

"Don't start with me again. I can't under…stand why I decided to invite you along. You're… just hampering everything (hic) I'm doing."

"Can you even hear yourself?" She squinted at him, frowning with a harsh face.

Ignoring that, he continued, "It's like I'm capturing the damn genie in a bottle and your freeing him every time." He didn't even grant her a simple look, his voice speaking off into the dashboard. His heavy breath fogged up the odometer and other dials, his vision playing simple games with him.

"That's a horrible comparison. I honestly can't let you drive this intoxicated. Get out, Dojima." She didn't give him an honorific, the gravity of her concern well beyond the capable thoughts of the drunk. He looked over at her, a mixture of anger and confusion easy to read. She stepped out of the car and moved to his side, opening the door with incredible force. Pulling him out with inconceivable speed, she snapped into the driver's position, Dojima shuffling over to the other side and discomfited, sitting down with a flushed face. It was so alacritous he hadn't any time to react. In just a minute, she keyed the ignition, adjusted the mirror and backed out of the small driveway, speed off well above the speed limit.

Not a soul lingered around the city, the lifeless cars piling along the sidewalks that marched along the darkened buildings. Only Junes remained open in the distance, its brilliant colors shining throughout the washed skies. It light radiated enough to light the entire town, a depressive sign of life, yet it was the only happiness any of them could see. Nanako hummed along in spite of the mood, making Juniko smiling gently. Dojima, having longed off watching the passing road signs, snored loudly, his head unconsciously resting against the hard surface that housed the seat-belt. Soji also looked out the window, his wet hair plastered against his forehead. It gently cooled him, a warmth flowing over his entire body.

He pressed the cool head against the cooler window, an icy chill running down his spine. Staring off into space, he barely noticed as the small corner gas station passed by, the birthplace of the entire incident fading away as other thoughts perforated his mind. His world was shrinking upon him, enclosing him in the claustrophobic space known as fate. And all his thoughts coincided with each other, some contradicting and others agree.

_"You always wanted to stay in Inaba"_, said one of the metaphoric creatures that waited above his shoulder, the demon and angel watching. However, he wished for peace, for only his own thoughts to conclude. _"This is beyond the perfect excuse. This is another excuse to get together your friends and search, as you had before." _

_"But your parents are dead! Doesn't that mean anything?" _Although it was a horrible thought to disagree with, it was true. To tell the truth, he and his parents were far from a loving family, closely resembling the dysfunctional and fractured families that those horrid sit-coms often focused on. Both could hardly stand each other, with the adults calling Soji nothing more than a burden. Hell, the only reason he had come to Inaba in the first place was so his parents wouldn't have to bother with the expense of his living with them. Easily, they had the money but they didn't have the ability to care. After realizing that they had inadvertently done something that was a good choice on their behalf, he had decided that he would want to stay away from them. This was exactly what he had wanted, with his parents disappearing like he always was recently dreaming. But death… The strained, harsh relationship was never missed; however, he understood how cruel that death was, how they had been forced into something that they could never back out of. His wish, at first, was more laughable, if only a selfish form of escapism that he would wrap himself around. What he had built everything, could have been ruined within seconds, yet with his parents gone, he would never have to worry about his life, or his relationships, falling to nothing. Again, he understood the selfishness of it, but it was human nature, or so he told himself.

Even the rest of the town felt the same way, yet not to the distinct level that he had constructed himself. They had grown attached to the city-boy, his helpful nature and bright personality a welcome change to the bored and lazy country town. All in all, he felt worse earlier in the week, when he was waiting, in trepidation, for his parents. _"Does that make me a horrible person"_, he asked himself. _"To wish such things?" _

"Big Bro." Nanako called at him from his side, looking at him with a face of concern.

"Hmm…?" It was the first time within the last day that he had spoken, although it was barely anything that could count as a word. Still, anything was better than the silence that overcame him, his voice almost unfamiliar to everyone in the car including himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." It was obvious he wasn't okay. But it would be more than uncalled for to yell at the young girl. None of them knew about the things that he was thinking about, the semblance of psychosis and insanity that threatened to overcome his very being. Yet, he wore the perfect mask, barely trying to keep himself afloat as he moved along at a torpid pace. Nothing around him seemed alive, the world frozen in time until he finally understood himself and the situation. And, being the first time within days, he finally cried, turning away from Nanako so he stared off at himself in the reflective sheen in the mirror. The car moved into a congested area, a few other vehicles moving along into the parking areas that surrounded the large cemetery. A mausoleum sat on the horizon, a few fires burning in the pyre-sticks that were held to the walls. It gave an eerie aura that seemed to overwhelm the air around the grassy knoll. Many people were lined up around the gates, all dressed in blacks and whites. Two caskets sat in the rain, the varnished wood loosing its luster to the dank rain that never seemed to let up. Neither was open, but that was to be expected. They hadn't the shade nor were the bodies in a respectable condition to be viewed.

* * *

Thunder and lightning perforated the basic air around them, shaking the fragile, hollowed grounds that they all stood on. The light flashed before their faces giving them different views on each other, black and white impressions holding over them all. Soji held one of the coffins that were led into the area, slowly helping them lower it into the burial grounds. The second came soon after, his mother, with the shaky Dojima helping with this one. The teen looked around the area, his friends gathered around the fringe of the large groups that sporadically moved in for a look, backing out as another tried to take their place. All six of them had secluded themselves, with Teddie staring off with an interesting look on his face. It was the first time he had ever experienced something like this, his mind confused on how to comprehend what he should be totally doing. Sparsely, they shared a few words between each other, not bothering to turn to one another to voice concern. Their lips moved with an incredible haste, a subtle whisper that barely fell on the deaf ears that surrounded the speaker.

"Poor Soji-san. He looks horrible."

"I know, but you can't really blame him. Still, we should probably do something for him, after all this rain clears up."

"Good luck", interrupted Naoto, finally wearing something that reflected her feminine side. It was a delicate dress, splats of white and black adorning the intricate patterns that were embroidered over the front and back. It looked good on her, almost as if it was a different person, the cute girl dropping her persona for the slight moment in time. "I heard that this rain is going to last throughout the week. It's odd, really."

"Then we'll do something in the rain. I don't really care about the weather. We've been use to this forever now."

"True. But do you think he'll be into it?"

"He'll probably cheer up sooner or later."

"Don't pressure him into, guys. If he wants to be left alone, then just leave him alone, okay?" Chie bit her lower lip, watching with an intense stare. Soji gave a quick glance over at her, both eyes locking for a small moment. Time seemed to freeze.

_"How've you been", _his eyes read, almost as if they were subliminally speaking.

_"Don't worry about me, please. We're more worried about you; it's just depressing to watch you stumble through this." _

_"Am I really that pathetic?" _

_"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that we're worried about you. Especially me…"_

_"Chie, thanks. But-"_

_"No, don't say it. If you want more alone-time, don't worry. I won't bother you about it anymore."_

_"Thanks, but it's for a different reason."_ He never finished the statement, time resuming as a shovel was thrust into his chest. Soji turned around, a bland look on his face. All the men started to shovel the dirt into the grave, it filling up with incredible haste. Within minutes, both coffins were completely immersed in the overwhelming dirt.

"So, are you telling me that you don't want Soji-san to hang around with us", asked Yosuke, resuming the conversation.

"Yes, of course that's what I'm saying. Can we not fight today?"

"So, it's my entire fault?"

"Yosuke-kun, just drop it", whispered Yukiko, her arms crossed but with a saddened face. All of them were sad, but more for Soji. He faded out of sight, all the people in the crowd meshing into a giant wave of black. Yosuke and Teddie turned around, slowly walking away from the area. One by one, the rest of them filed out, leaving on Chie standing, her head hanging down towards the ground. But, a small red line started outlining itself beneath her, the dark sanguine color of blood heavily standing amongst all the shades of gray. Her hand tensed up, the nails digging into her palm. Without knowing it, just the sight of the blood seemed to anger her, making her own boil.

And a voice entered her skull, deep and dank. "It was I and I alone that caused this. It was me who wished for this to happen, for me to be stuck in such a situation. This is their blood, and my hands are stained with my parent's blood." The voice itself was almost eerily familiar to her, but it sounded distorted to her.

"What", she called to it, a headache slowly filtering into her head, a grainy noise reverberating throughout the area. She rubbed her temple, her touch instantly scalding. The voice only cackled at her, laughing as a few people passed by. They gave her a confused look, the girl entranced towards the dirt.

"Will you navigate through your own fog towards the truth…? Without the help of others, without the care of others?" To her, it felt rhetorical, almost as if it were kidding in the question. The entire events of the previous year wouldn't have been solved without the help of others; she just frowned, the headache growing in ferocity.

"…"

"No answer. I can't blame you, not after all the trust you have placed in both your friends and fellow comrades. Ha. But, be weary. I will be back, and you will start to feel my influence." The blood sunk into the ground, with a direct view falling on Soji, who only turned away and started to head for Dojima's SUV.

"Soji-kun…"

The rest of the day went by without anything noteworthy, the rain only getting worse as night slowly approached them. Once home, all of them went their separate ways, Juniko moving slowly as the taxi she called slowly made its way towards the Dojima's house. The lights shone through the curtained windows, a sharp honking signaling her leave. She left without anyone noticing, both Nanako and Dojima occupied with themselves in their rooms. All were trying to catch some sleep, Soji the only person awake in the house. He kept his television on, the weather channel slowly droning what he already knew. Rather, it was to make sure that the Midnight Hour wasn't back, the static that accompanied the dead channels reassuring him that it was nothing of note; moreover, the white noise continued, but started to grow in decibel, the loud scratching filling the air with a horrid sound. He closed his eyes and focused away from the television. Suddenly, the sound died, the pitter-patter of rain filling the space. As his eyes touched the screen, it resumed, all of space seeming to drip to the floor as if a fresco was melting in the sun. Even his body seemed to fall to the floor, an inaudible bang moving through unconscious house.

"You."

"Me", he asked, the T.V. gaining an ego and personality, taking a specific form that resembled a silhouette. Fog shrouded around him, taking up the same situation that he had been thrown into more than a year ago. The floor was fractured, small cubes moving along in a broken path that spiraled off into oblivion. Ghosts appeared around him, the shapes and faces somewhat familiar, yet he had never seen them before. Hypnotically, a deep baritone summoned him down the path.

"Come. Or are you afraid of what happened to your parents, afraid what will eventually happen to you and your loved ones?" Just hearing the words caused his body to compulsively pitch forward.

"And you know the truth yourself", he quipped, an odd level of confidence welling within him.

"Never before have we had someone to challenge the fates, to spin the wheel as you have. Ah, now I see." The images of Izanami appeared before him, smiling with a ridged look. "You have been here before, when it was once owned by one of the Goddesses of the world. And what you have changed…"

"So, you know me?"

"More and less then you could imagine." It made little sense, a mirror appearing slowly as Soji continued to walk forward. Only his reflection appeared in the mirror, his hand rising up to touch his "other's" hand. Everything was identical, except for the colors. While his hair was silver, the mirror's reflection was black, the outfit a gentle white. And in the corner, another black haired figure watched his hair draping down before his blue eyes. As soon as he smiled, the mirror shattered. Before disappearing into nothing, he mouthed the word "persona". Thantos faded away, taking the place of the boy, only a few years older than himself. All that remained was a deep throated laughing.

For the remainder of the evening, similar thoughts bothered the others. A thin veiled mist, not fully developed into a fog, filtered over the town, hanging high up on the overhanging ceilings that watched over the lonely streets. Shadows seemed to wander in the distance, a light breeze gusting random bursts of wind down the lone alleyways. Naoto was the only person up, looking out into the looming darkness, the sleepy city gleaming in brilliance. There was a slight presence behind her, a fuzzy sense that caused her eyes to wander backwards. Her dull .38 sat on the desk that watched the window. Two rounds sat in the rotary chamber; however, it was much to out of reach. Instead, she softly turned around. Nothing, no one, was there.

"Show yourself", she called, looking around the small room. It was located in one of the residential quarters that the police district owned. Gray and notwithstanding bland, it was a perfect place to house a few offices on a stint or some kind of stake out. Out of the way yet well taken care of; they even used it as a training ground for novice officers. The chair at the desk faltered and caused her to dive over as a reflex. Again, nothing stood were the sound came from. But, a crimson rain drop fell outside, a seemingly small leak in the ceiling dropping the same substance.

"Naoto-chan! Go to bed", shouted the officer who was staying in the room adjacent, the warden for the previous week. She didn't offer a reply, grabbing her gun and slapping it into the holster that was tethered around her waist. The overhead lights turned off, leaving her with the slight dripping of what she considered rain. For the rest of the night, she turned to watch the red liquid form distinct characters.

Chie woke up with the same pounding headache she had ended the day, sleep barely remedying any of her pains. The sun was actually out, a few dark clouds watching over the valley town from a safe distance. Wiping the dried strand of hair out of her face, she turned over and faced the small digital alarm clock, the rouge characters reading 7:07. For a Saturday morning, it was early. It only took her a second to throw back the covers and get out of bed, lazily donning a light emerald pair of pajamas, the matching shirt missing. Instead, she chose lemon chiffon colored one, most of her clothes still in the dryer. Her room was on the first floor, only feet from the kitchen and living room. Within steps, she took her usual seat at the small bar that faced the kitchen, her father already gone for the month.

Her family was composed of serious workers, both having invested much time and energy in both of their jobs. Yet, they had time for her as well, spending many hours as a child in the warm embrace of both parents. Now, she was fine if they were gone and out of her hair, as it gave her more time to have the house to herself, not that she did much when they were gone.

It took another few minutes to fully wake up, the blurry image of the fridge coming in to focus. She also noticed that the heater was on, odd considering it a moderate spring day. The thermostat read a lovely 68 degrees, well over warm enough to leave the heater off. Coffee was sitting out, still warm, but she wrinkled her nose at it. She neither liked the taste nor smell of the drink. Ignoring it, the short-haired girl snatched a few pieces of cold bacon out of the refrigerator and threw it into the microwave for a few seconds, the meat sizzling while she stood around, filling a cup with pulp-free orange juice.

The house phone started ringing erratically, the noise offsetting her headache even further. She moved over to it, looking at the caller ID. Although unfamiliar, she grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Excuse me, but is Chie-chan there?" It was clearly Naoto, her voice somewhat shrill, unusual for a woman of her composure.

"You're speaking to her."

"Oh, I apologize. You sound a little different on the phone. More like your mother."

"So I've heard. Anyway, what's up?" She squeezed the phone between her head and shoulders, moving to the microwave to grab the fried bacon. Accidently overcooking it, they were hard and dry. After taking a bit, she frowned in disgust and threw the strips down the disposable sink.

"Are you free today? I have something that I think you should see."

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything." She took a swig of the orange juice, the pulp leaving fragments in her mouth. "What about everyone else", she asked, trying to pick the small orange fragments out with her tongue.

"We'll get to them in a bit. I think you should see this first, before the others do. I can't really make heads or tails of what I'm seeing." There was a faint shuffling in the background followed by footsteps.

"What is it?"

"It's a message but…"

"But what?"

"But written in blood." And that was all she said to make her remember what she had seen the previous day, the ingrained message that floated up from the ground in the cemetery. Considering what it had said to her as well. "Chie? You still there?"

She shook her head and wiped her face again. "Yeah, I am. I'll be over there in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Oh, wait. Do you know where I'm at?"

"Is it in that place by the police office downtown? That one hostel type building with the plain front?"

"No. But, it's like that one. We're a little farther out, more by the highway but down one the alleyways. It's off of Tokiha and 7th, across from one of the parks. You'll be able to tell once you're near it."

"All right. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks. I'll see you, then."

"Yeah", as she casually hung up the phone. She quickly moved up to the shower, grabbing a fresh towel from one of the clean piles in the laundry room. After her shower, she would instantly head out towards Naoto's place. With that, it was the start to a new day, quite the inscrutable start.

* * *

**Ch. 2... That's about it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. -AMP**


End file.
